batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman and Gregg Edwards
The relationship between Norman Bates and Gregg Edwards. Overview Season 4 In their first therapy session, Dr. Edwards asked Norman if he had been in therapy before and while honest about his therapy history, Norman said that his mother's problems took precedence. He only admitted himself as she made him do it and he didn't want to be in therapy since he believed that Norma was the one with the problem, not him. During another session, Norman asked if he could get some medication for his blackouts. He then said he never wanted his mother to be upset as she was the most wonderful person in the world and he was there because of her. Dr. Edwards asked why he was so angry at her if he loved her so much and Norman broke down, ranting about Norma before he bolted from the office. On edge from Norma's visit, Norman stormed back to Dr. Edwards office, wanting to see him, and ended up in solitary confinement. Dr. Edwards visited him and Norman said he believed his mother was insane and may be killing people. A surprised Dr. Edwards said such an accusation warranted being reported to the authorities and Norman agreed. ('Til Death Do You Part) When Norman refused to participate in group sessions since he repeatedly stated that he was being released. Dr. Edwards stepped in to talk to him and assured him that he had reported his suspicions about Norma to the authorities but that they needed to continue their therapy sessions. Norman took that as Dr. Edwards refusing to believe him and unsuccessfully tried to walk out of the facility via the front door. After escaping the facility and ending up in an altercation at a strip club, Dr. Edwards arrived to find Norman sitting in ambulance, handcuffed and in shock. Norman asked if anything bad happened, but Dr. Edwards said nothing did and told him that Julian was taken to hospital with a broken rib. As they sat in Dr. Edwards car, he explained that it wasn't the first time Julian had run off: he did so for attention, hoping someone would care enough to come after him. He said he couldn't help Norman if he wouldn't let him and Norman soon broke down, admitting his blackouts. He asked if Norma had ever killed anyone and said he never knows what is real and what is not. He finally admitted that he needed help. (Lights of Winter) While having a therapy session with Dr. Edwards, Norman said that he was taking responsibility for his actions and asked about his blackouts. When he said he and Norma have a close mother-son bond, Dr. Edwards was suspicious as Norman explained that the reason for their closeness was because of his father's death and they only had each other after that. Dr. Edwards realized that Norman's problem was Norma. Later, he received a call from the police telling him that Norman's accusations were not grounded in reality and he said that Norman admitted the truth. When Norman met again with Dr. Edwards, he told him how he was being helpful in group and was in a good mood as Norma came to see him. Dr. Edwards gently asked if it was possible he imagined his mother being there but Norman was adamant that the encounter was real. Dr. Edwards said that he knew that Norman called Norma when he asked to call Emma and that he received an e-mail with the visitor log every day but Norma's name wasn't on it. Norman got upset and believed Dr. Edwards was checking up on him. He freaked out and tried to leave until Dr. Edwards managed to calm him down so they could finish their session. When Dr. Edwards questioned him again, he realized that Norman had slipped into his "Mother" persona and that "she" thought that Norman was "a weak boy who is easy to take advantage of". (Refraction) When Norman awoke in his bed he asked Dr. Edwards informed him that he had had another blackout. In another therapy session, Norman was asked if he was familiar with dissociative identity disorder but Norman said that he wasn't. He explained that when a child experiences some sort of trauma they create another persona who can deal with it better. "Mother" told Norman that "she" didn't trust the doctor and Dr. Edwards asked Norman if "she" was there. Speaking as "Mother", he began to reveal parts of her past with Sam. He had subjected her to rape while Norman, who she had told to hide sought refuge under his parents' bed. They held hands with each other through the whole ordeal. (The Vault) After Norman discovered that Norma and Romero had married, he tried to convince everyone that he needed to go home and attempted to write a letter asking for permission. Dr. Edwards tried to convince him otherwise but relented and signed the forms for his release on condition that they met for sessions three days a week. (There's No Place Like Home) While Norman attended another session, he gave out about how Romero had always wanted him out of the way so that he could make a move on Norma. He said that Romero would soon realize what Norma was really like and would leave her, resulting in Norman to pick up the pieces. (Forever) Season 5 While Norman was in town he encountered Dr. Edwards and joined him for a coffee. Norman apologized for stopping their therapy sessions and Dr. Edwards was aware that he was no longer taking his meds since he had not been notified for a prescription in a year and a half. Although Norman lied about Norma's death, he reminded Norman that he saw things that were not really there. (Dreams Die First) When Dylan arrived back at the Bates house to see Norman following his discovery that Norma was dead, he asked Norman if he was still seeing Dr. Edwards. Norman said he stopped his therapy sessions over a year ago but they met in town recently. Later when Dylan went to the pharmacy to pick up a prescription for Norman, a pharmacist told him that she had just been on the phone to Pineview and was told that Dr. Edwards had been missing for over a year and was presumed dead, leading Dylan to believe Norman had been hallucinating when they met in town. (Inseparable) Trivia * A deleted scene on the Season 4 DVD shows Gregg Edwards showing up at the Bates house in the season finale to check up on Norman following Norma's death. In the second episode of the final season, Norman is seen reading a newspaper whose front page headline mentions citizens raising concerns over Pineview's security, so it can be deduced from this that "Mother" may have killed Gregg Edwards. Following the series finale, Carlton Cuse confirmed on Twitter that he was indeed dead. Quotes Gallery Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship